Post SNA War NGL unrest
Political turmoil in NGL erupted shortly after the conclusion of the SNA-NGL War and the reorganisation of the Grand Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land into the Grand Western Commonwealth of Natural Green Land, with the government coming under attack from both left- and right-wing sources. Whilst many leftists in NGL were happy with the end of Natish rule in much of the southern Toy Islands, considering it to be an act of decolonisation, the transformation of the country into a monarchy greatly angered them. Due to the weakness of the NGL Labour Party and the Communist Party of NGL (the two main leftist parties in NGL) as well as the trade unions, Natish leftists turned to council communism as an alternative, forming a new Communist Workers Party of NGL, with many of its members being influenced by syndicalist ideas. The Natish hard-left became characterised by its opposition to Western foreign policy, support for widespread nationalisation, high taxes, and substantial redistribution, and scepticism of the de facto alliance with the Barbergen Zone, which they considered a capitalist, neoliberal, or even imperialist club. The new NGL Communist Workers Party also allowed for more free-ranging debate than the old NGL Communist Party, linked to but effectively abandoned by the Tabi'atstani government. Criticism from the right in particular served to further undermine the credibility of the government, with Kwan Hongan's attempted coup in 2015 showing that even certain members of the officer corps were dissatisfied with Natish politics, specifically with King Benjamin Louie's choice to blame Natish failures in the SNA-NGL War solely on the military. In mainstream politics, the Collective Alliance for Betterment, which was headed by Louie, quickly became overshadowed by the right wing Turquoise Circle and the Barmian Party. In the streets, various new right wing groups also emerged, initially mainly following an ideology of pro-monarchism and anti-leftism. Originally described as neo-nationalist, after the 2016 elections in the United States, some groups began to be described as neo-Nazi or alt-right. By this time, fractures had developed in the Natish right wing camp, with various splinter groups espousing white supremacy, anti-Laltofianism, and/or ethnic Natish superiority being formed. In addition, separatist sentiments started to become widespread throughout NGL. Some white supremacists advocated the creation of a "people's-state" or "homeland" in the areas comprising Tra Palm, Luma, and Mar Entrada, with the possibility of unification with the McFluffle Bunny Empire. Background Demographic and economic challenges Timeline of events After the SNA-NGL war, graffiti began to appear in Natish cities of a turquoise circle with a green splotch in the middle. Whilst the Natish royal colour was turquoise, historically a turquoise stone which changed colour was an omen of approaching doom for the wearer, with the graffiti thus symbolising the fall of the Natish monarchy. The symbol soon became widespread among numerous anti-monarchist groups. A group of around 39,100 (including 13,600 SNA-NGL War veterans, their families, and affiliated groups) gathered in Powsher on the 5th April 2016 to demand cash payment redemption of their service certificates after the large scale demobilisations performed by the Grand NGL Armed Forces to comply with the terms of the Graskii Peace Accords. The Powsher Police Department was sent to clear the protestors from government premises, resulting in scuffles that left five marchers dead. The next day, the Grand NGL Army was sent out to clear the protestors from their campsite. However, Army soldiers refused to do so, feeling solidarity with the veterans, and the government was forced to call on paramilitaries made up of demobilised soldiers, who also agreed to clear the campsites only on the condition that the payments be made. After deliberation in the legislature, the government agreed to make the payments on the 31st April. The entire incident was compared in the media to the Bonus Army conflict that occurred in the summer of 1932 in the United States. International reaction Reporting, censoring and propaganda People identifying with the left had far less trust in established mainstream media outlets compared with the general public, opening up a niche for new left-wing media groups, sometimes described as alt-left. Despite being somewhat limited in their ability to reach out towards the general public, these new alt-left platforms proved influential in elite debates of the Natish hard-left leadership. However, these groups did come under criticism for their severe gender imbalances, with the majority of contributors being male, and some were even accused of having macho overtones. Furthermore, some established members of the Natish left described the new alt-left media as glorified gossip blogs, although many also begrudgingly admitted that they were still essential reading. On the other hand, writers for these platforms have openly stated that they use tabloid style language with a style for a reading age of eight to make sure their material is accessible to anyone. Category:NGL Category:Military of NGL